You’ll Just Have To Claw Your Way Through This Disguse
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: Coming over to the War Memorial stadium in Cheyanne Wyoming to have people up against the wall. And to destroy the town.


Well, as many Queers and Jews and Reds and C*ns. Our next stop was the War Memorial Stadium, to began our In The Flesh Tour. (In my own words In The Wall tour).

After a good nights rest at the Hoilday Inn Hotel. I decided to let the two lovers sleep and walk myself down to the lounge for some breakfast. I decided to grab some eggs, and walk back to my hotel room. When I got back Brian was already in the shower and Molly was still asleep. "Morning Brian. I hope you remember what today is", I yelled from the bedroom to the shower. "I know. Today is we're we have to do our In The Flesh song. But whitch part?. Part 1 or 2", Brian yelled back. "Both", I yelled.

"**Fast forward, 3 hours later. On our way to the war memorial stadium". **

I decided to let my brother Syd drive us their, so we can be their quicker.

**"War Memorial Stadium". Cheyanne Wyoming".**

(The Stadium is actually located in Laramie Wyoming).

When we got there, millions of people were already standing outside waiting to get in to see us. Of course with my Gynophobia, and seeing all the women and men, I just didn't feel like going to the show anymore. "Um, Brian/Syd", I asked. "Yeah", Syd responded, tuning his guitar. I stood their speechless. "Never mind", I said.

"Hey Gilligan the musics Playing", And it's time for us to head out in the audience to have them put up against the wall", Brian said. "Alright. Have fun", I said. Brian, Molly, Syd and my other guards began walking down the stairs and stood in the aliases. Once the music stopped I took a deep breath in, and out. And walked out in the audience to sing In The Flesh Part I.

Myself: "So ya, thought ya, might like to go to the show. To feel the warm thrill of confusion that space cadet glow. Tell me is something eluding you sunshine. Is this not what you expected to see. If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes. You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise.", I sung.

The audience stood up and began cheering as I went off stage to grab some water. "Man you did great. You did the exact moves and the exact tone of voice. You even did better then when Bob Geldof sung it", my brother syd said. "Yeah. Well I better get out their for part 2", I said, throwing the cup away.

"Alright. Now remember, who ever you point to me, Molly and Brian, will have them up against the wall in one shot", Syd said, leaving off stage. I stood behind the curtains and waited for the curtains to open again. Once the curtains opened, and the crowded began cheering. I began walking out on stage, doing the crossing hammer symbol with my arms and fingers. I took a deep breath in, and walked up to the stage, and sung In The Flesh Part II.

Myself again: So ya, thought ya might like to go to the show. To feel the warm thrill of confusion that space cadet glow. I've got some bad news for you sunshine. Bri isn't well, he stayed back at the hotel. And they sent us along as a surrogate band. Now tonight we're gonna find out where you fans really stand. Are their any queers in the audience tonight.

"Brian and Syd noticed a queer and dragged him against the wall".

Get them up against the wall.

Choir: against the wall.

There's one in the spotlight

He don't look right.

"Ipointed out to the audience as Brian, Molly and Syd dragged an innocent man against the wall".

Have him up against the wall.

Choir: against the...

And that one looks Jewish!!!

And that ones a c*n.

"Brian and Syd kicked and again dragged a Jew, and c*n against the wall".

Who let all this riff-raff into the room?.

There's one smoking a joint.

And that ones gots spots.

"Brian Dragged the person smoking a joint/Syd dragged the person with spots".

Choir: wall.

If I had it my way

I'll have you all in one shot!!!.

The audience began cheering as I walked around the stage doing the crossing-hammers with my finger and arms. The audience did the same thing. Using their arms to do the hammer symbol as they cheered and chanted HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER. Over and over again.

I walked back in the back of the stadium to change and to wait for everyone. "Hey good show", Brian said. "So thrilling", Molly said. "Thanks", I said. "Hey bro. Don't you forget Run Like Hell is coming up", Syd said. "I KNOW!!!", I yelled.

"Alright. Well come on. I'll be your attack dog", Brian said. "Ok. Well let's head out of here and destroy Cheyanne", Syd yelled, as he began running down the alley way.

A slow day in Cheyanne Wyoming.

The town is piecefull at night. Very quiet.

**"Denny's Diner"**

"What a nice night. Nothing could go wrong", a man said, taking a drink from his coffee. THEIR BACK, THE NAZIS ARE BACK. I SAW THEM WITH MY OWN EYES", a cop yelled in the restaurant. "Ha, nice try. All the Nazis are dead", the man with the coffee said. "No not just ordinary Nazis. PINK FLOYD NAZIS", the cop said. Everyone looked out the window to see us running down the street. "Oh my god", the waitress yelled.

"**RUN LIKE HELL, PINK FLOYD - Playing".**

Myself: Run, run, run, run. Run, run, run, run. Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run. You better make your face up in your favorite disguise.

Syd: With your button down lips, and your roller blind eyes.

Brian: With your empty smile, and your hungry heart.

Molly: Feel the bile rising, from your guilty past.

Myself: With your nerves in tatters. As the cocktail shatters.

Syd: And The Hammers batter, down your door.

All: You better Run.

Approaching the restaurant. I and my friends begin smashing up the restaurants, kicking people out and tearing up the furniture, smashing the windows.

While smashing up the restaurant I (Brian Gilligan) noticed some people hiding in a car, and told my friends to smash up that car.

Myself: Run, run, run, run. Run, run, run, run. Run, run, run, run, run, run, run. You better run all day, and run all night.

"Me, syd, Molly and Brian begin taking out the people in the back seat of the car".

Syd: Keep your dirty feelings deep inside.

Molly: And if your taking your girlfriend out tonight.

Brian: You better park the car, well out of sight.

Syd: Cause if they catch you in the back seat, trying to pick her locks.

Myself: There gonna send you back to your mother, in a cardboard box.

All: you better run.

After smashing things up, all of us began to run off down the alley away, in a rush while chanting HAMMER.

In The Flesh Part I

Lyrics:

So ya,

Thought ya,

Might like to go to the show.

To feel the warm thrill of confusion that,

Space cadet glow.

Tell me is something eluding you sunshine?

Is this not what you expected to see?

If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes

You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise.

Lights.

Roll the sound effects.

Action.

Drop it

Drop it on them!

Drop it on them!!.

Written By

Roger Waters

In The Flesh Part II

Lyrics:

So ya,

Thought ya,

Might like to go to the show.

To feel the warm thrill of confusion that,

Space cadet glow.

I've got some bad news for you sunshine

Pink isn't well

He stayed back at the hotel

And they sent us along as a surrogate band

Now tonight we're gonna find out where you fans really stand.

Are there any queers in the audience tonight?

Get them up against the wall.

There's one in the spotlight

He don't look right.

Have him up against the wall.

And that one looks Jewish!!

And that one's a c*n!!

Who let all this riff-raff into the room?.

There's one smoking a joint

And that ones gots spots.

If I had it my way

I'll have you all in one shot.

Written By

Roger Waters

Run Like Hell

Lyrics:

Run (x16).

You better make your face up in your favorite disguise

With your button down lips, and your roller blind eyes

With your empty smile, and your hungry heart

Feel the bile rising from your guilty past

With your nerves in tatters

As the cocktail shatters

And the hammers batter down your door

You better run.

Run (x16).

You better run all day, and run all night

Keep your dirty feelings deep inside

And if your taking your girlfriend out tonight

You better park the car well out of sight

Cause if they catch you in the back seat, trying to pick her locks

Their gonna send you back to your mother, in a cardboard box

You better run.

Written By

Roger Waters and David Gilmour

**This is for entertainment only. I do not mean any of these things.**


End file.
